The Dangers of Twitter
by Lilith-abi
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries. After his disastrous meeting with Lizzie, watching the videos can't do any harm, right?
1. Chapter 1

Darcy opened his eyes blearily and groaned. Maybe he shouldn't have consumed that much alcohol last night. Still, he defended his past self, it had been a traumatic day.  
First he's skipped the Hallowe'en party (the only bit he was glad he'd done), then he announced his un-fricking-dying love to a woman who hated him. And filmed it. Just in case that wasn't bad enough, he'd decided to watch the videos that she'd accidently told him about. Life was great for William Darcy  
Luckily, it seemed, his phone wouldn't let him wallow in misery for long.  
'Yes?'  
'Darcy, I- Darce? Are you ill? You don't sound too good.'  
'Just tired.'  
'Hungover?'  
'… Maybe.'  
'That might explain why you sent me that link.'  
'What link?' Suddenly Darcy was wide awake. Please don't let it be the videos. Bing would kill him. Plus Jane was on them. It had to be a… picture of a cat in bread, or an amusing Sherlock gif or something. Anything but the videos.  
'They're like… diaries, I guess.'  
Shit.  
'By Jane's sister. I logged onto twitter and you'd sent it to me- on my newsfeed, by the way, not a DM. I only watched a few, then called you.'  
'Just… oh, what the hell. Watch them if you want, but you're not going to like it.'  
'What's this about?'  
'Call me when you've finished watching them.'  
'Darc-'  
Bing scowled in frustration at the phone. Will had hung up on him without explaining anything. It was hard, watching the first few videos, but he'd accepted that hadn't liked him the way he'd like her. And he was fine with that. Totally. He'd moved on. He didn't spend his days moping. At all. Watching her being happy and caring and Jane in the videos was like a punch in the gut. Still, he might as well finish them. The next video- Bing Lee and the 500 Teenage Prostitutes looked… interesting.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He posted the videos on TWITTER? What if Georgiana saw them? Although, he didn't remember going on twitter last night. Darcy checked the history on his laptop. lots of YouTube, predictable 'lolcats', tumblr. No twitter. That was weird. He definitely wouldn't have deleted his history. Clicking on to twitter, he checked his own tweets. He'd definitely tweeted Bing. And the tweet below that… His phone rang again before he could delete it. Darcy looked at the caller ID and gulped. This wasn't going to be good.  
'Hello?'  
'What the hell!?'  
'Hey Gigi, what's up?'  
'You know exactly what's up.'  
'I'm guessing you've been on twitter?'  
'I get a notification when someone DMs me. I couldn't get back to sleep after someone woke me up at three in the morning, so I've seen all 59 of the videos. The hell!?'  
'Um… I'm really sorry for sending it to you, I wasn't exactly thinking straight. I don't even remember sending it.'  
'What happened after the video cut off?'  
'If Lizzie doesn't upload it, I'll tell you. I don't really want to talk about it right now.'  
'Well I'm going to talk to you. When did you become such a douche?'  
'I- what?'  
'I know you have trouble talking to people, but this Jane person sounds really nice, and all she could say was tall. You could have at least tried to be nice.'  
'Don't you think I deserve some sympathy right now?'  
'Of course, but right now I'm really tired and have watched someone insult you for three hours. Right now, I'm on Lizzie's team.'  
'There aren't any teams! There was a big mistake. I'm leaving soon anyway.'  
'What did you even need to talk to her about?'  
'What? Where does the video cut off? I thought that's why you needed to talk to me.'  
'No, I'm just watching you be a douche to people, Lizzie ranting about you, then you walking in at the worst possible time. What happens that's so bad then?'  
'I-'  
'Please…'  
He sighed. 'I basically repeatedly insulted her and told her that I loved her in the same sentence.'  
'You what!?'  
'It was awful. We started arguing, then she accidentally told me about the videos. There, happy?'  
'I'm actually almost impressed at how socially awkward you are.'  
'I have a feeling you're not taking this seriously.'  
'Sleep deprivation. By the way, you're my brother and I love you, but you made a big mistake splitting up Jing.'  
'Jing?'  
'I think that Lydia infects your brain if you watch too many videos.'


	2. Chapter 2

A strong cup of coffee was needed most mornings. She was definitely not a morning person. Nursing the mug in her hand, she pulled her phone off of the charger and clicked the twitter icon.  
Bing had tweeted yesterday, so he must have seen the link. Sometimes, it was useful when Darcy was ignoring her. She could, for example, see his twitter password over his shoulder. It was ridiculously easy. She'd been waiting a long time for a good opportunity to use it, as she might only have one shot. But everything had gone perfectly. Even if Darcy checked his Internet history, he wouldn't know it was her.  
When Darcy's torso appeared on the screen of her blackberry, she'd known that she had to do something. What if he saw the videos? Actually… what _if_ he saw the videos? He'd see Lizzie ranting on about him, the videos with George Wickham, everything. There was a chance he wouldn't find out about the videos, but a very small one. Besides, she could text him now, confessing about the vlogs. Maybe she could tweet it to Bing a few hours later, so Bing could get involved- William had separated him from Jane, so he might return the favour, problem solved.  
Yes, her plan had been a good one. And it had worked. Now she just had to let the consequences unfold. Caroline smirked to herself as she sipped her coffee.

'Will?'

'Hi, Bing.'

'I was just watching the videos.'

'Oh. What part are you up to?'

'Snickerdoodles.'

'Oh.'

'Don't worry, I've just been playing the video on repeat, I don't think I can summon up enough emotion to yell at you right now.'

'Bing-'

'That doesn't mean I'm fine with it. But I called to tell you that, the tweet you sent me? It was from a Blackberry.'

'But I don't have a Blackberry.'

'I know. That's why I thought you might want to know.'

_Click_

How the hell did he send a tweet from a Blackberry? He'd work it out later, right now he had to try and analyse the videos in the cold light of day, before he chickened out.

—

Right. She could do this. Georgiana was about to embark on one of the most daring thing she'd done for years. She might be fine around her brother, but she just didn't know how to talk to people. Introverted, shy, whatever. Either way, it could be a pain in the arse when she met new people. She typed it in and clicked send.  
'Hi.'  
Okay. No going back now. Georgiana fought an urge to delete the tweet. The phone rang next to her, making her jump.

'Hello?'

'Hello, Georgie. I just wanted to see how you're doing.'

'Fine, I'm just on twitter, you?'

'Youtubing.'

'Please tell me you're watching funny cat videos.'

'I'm watching funny cat videos?' Darcy made it sound like a question.

Georgiana sighed. 'I might be Team Lizzie, b-'

'I should have never taken you to see Twilight.'

'Yeah, yeah. _But_ there's no point beating yourself up about what happened.'

'Yes, I know. Wait, you're tweeting _Lizzie_!?'

'I thought you were on YouTube?'

'But why?'

'I thought I might as well talk to her, seeing as how she seems to have a big impact on your life.'

'Fine. It's your decision. I'll talk to you later.'

Georgiana winced. Will wasn't happy. Still, it made sense. Plus, Lizzie seemed like the sort of person it was easy to be friends with.


End file.
